


Aftermath

by riolebon



Series: Richard and Kami [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riolebon/pseuds/riolebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another section from the expanding story. </p><p>After the events of "Blue", OFC and Richard Armitage have reconciled. Unfortuntely, Tom just can't seem to forget about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, an alternative universe. I don't own Tom Hiddleston (unfortunately) or Richard Armitage. Con-crit is welcome. Short chapter but next is much longer.

Richard and Kami are at a movie premiere. As everyone milled around the theatre lobby, she held tight to Richard’s arm. “I feel slightly out of place.” He leaned into her ear and whispered, “You shouldn’t. You look beautiful.” She motioned from her boobs to her face, “My eyes are up here.” He pulled her close, “Sorry, having impure thoughts about what can be done with that cleavage.” This wasn’t the first time they were seen and photographed but it was the first big event she had been to with him. Every move she made, it felt like eyes were on her – More than looking at her – she felt as if she was being studied.

Kami excused herself from Richard and his acquaintance and began to quietly wander away from the crowded hotel party. She found herself a quiet little nook and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. “So, he’s the old brunette, huh?” Kami almost jumped out of her skin, she didn’t even look up. “Yes,” she whispered. “So,” Tom sat next to her, “Is it serious, or…” His arm slipped around her shoulders. She shrugged him away, “Serious.” “And if I don’t believe you?” “Then you don’t. I don’t know what to tell you.” “Tell me you can come out and play later.” “No, never. I am with Richard.” “I’m not asking for anything from you but what we had last year.” “No.” Tom leaned in close to her to whisper in her ear. “Does he fuck you till you squirt?” She could feel her face blush and her pussy moisten. “I’m not doing this with you. You said you were grown and discreet.” “I am. I haven’t breathed one work about you or your talents. But it’s been almost a year since my last worthy team mate. Don’t I deserve it.?” Kami stood quickly, “No, I’m not cheating on Richard. I love him.” Kami could swear his eyes darkened when she said that. He stood, “Of course. Well, I’ve established that I don’t chase so… have a good evening Miss…..” “Kami, just like before.” as she moved away from him and went back towards the party looking for Richard.

"There you are!" Richard grabbed her from behind, startling her "I thought I lost you. Or someone stole you from me." That last remark made her catch her breath. "No" she murmured, turning and burying her face in his chest. "Never" "Ok, ok. Let's get you out of here. It can be overwhelming at first." 

Weeks later....

 

Tom knew that he was taking a chance, having lunch with Richard. Telling him his girlfriend is the best lay ever will be hard to hear. Especially since this is the second one of Richard’s girlfriends he’s bagged and tagged. He knew that he was taking the change that Kami… Kami Butler. He knew her name now, would be heartbroken about Richard leaving her again. Maybe she would hate Tom for doing this, ..maybe but it’s a chance I’ve got to take.

Richard was guided towards Tom’s table by the pretty over solicitous hostess, “Oh Mr. Armitage, Mr. Hiddleston is waiting…” Whatever. Richard couldn’t even phony up nice guy right now. What does this little pissant want now? Once he was seated and the hostess left to get their drinks, Richard leaned closer to Tom, “Ok, Thomas what is this about.?” “Kami.” Richard lifted his eyes to him – “What about my girlfriend?” Richard’s eyes seemed to darken at least 3 shades and Tom knew it didn’t matter what he said, Richard wasn’t backing away from this. The waitress brought them their drinks and Tom threw his back quick. “Well, I saw her at the premiere.” “So did about 400 others.” His defenses up, “Get to the point.” “I know her.” Richard had already figured out that with this man it had to do with sex, but he knew she wasn’t cheating. “I’m guessing here that you mean biblically.” “Well,” Now that Richard had broken the ice on that one, “Yes. And I would like to again.” Richard took at deep breath and started to speak as if to a child, a very naughty child who’d been caught in the act. “Well, Tom. You can’t. You see, she and I are together and I don’t plan on changing that.” “If I do?” “That’s up to Kami, isn’t it? Look we’ve been together a bit and it is serious now. Leave it and leave her alone.” “Well, she and I were together and I would like to be again.” “Fucking her is not a relationship. I know exactly when you were with her. That was my fault. I walked away from our relationship. We were having a rough patch. She was smart enough to come get me. I won’t be that stupid again. So,” Richard stood up, “Thanks for the drink, enjoy the old memories because there won’t be any new ones.” Tom smiled up at him. “I’m serious. Serious enough.” Richard bent to Tom’s ear “that if you go near her, you’ll never get another pretty boy role again. I don’t threaten, either little man. It’s a promise. Mine.” He straightened up, “and don’t forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an upsetting meeting with Tom, Richard needs to find Kami right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any charater except for OFC. Con-crit is always welcome.

 

Aftermath

 

His phone was out of his pocket, number dialed before he hit the door of the restaurant. After 5 or 6 rings, it went to voice mail and he ended the call. He started walking – he stopped – Where? Where the fuck am I going? A car honked – Ok, maybe I shouldn’t dead stop in the middle of a Manhattan street, he hurried to the other side and hit redial on his phone. This time, Kami answered.

“Where are you?” He bellowed at her. Slightly startled she said, “At your office. Remember we talked about it actually being an office instead of a storage room. I’m sorry.” He spun around and headed in the opposite direction. “Office, OK.” “Richard, what’s wrong?” “Nothing. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” “Ri-“, but he had already hung up, so Kami went back to trying to organize some of his mess.

**********************

She was shoulder deep in old newspapers and scripts when he stormed through the outer door of his office. She dropped the script she had been looking at – junk or possible collector’s item – and went for the door. Richard almost hit her with the inside door. He flew into his office, “Oh” she jumped out of the door’s way. Richards arm was around her pulling her to him as he slammed the door behind him.

Kami was going to say something to him, but she couldn’t. She saw him – a different Richard than she had ever seen. His eyes seemed deeper set, the electric blue had turned to ice. As tall as he was, he suddenly seemed much taller and the arm that pulled her to him, felt like it could crush her if he hadn’t been holding back. WTF?, she wanted to know what was wrong but was a little afraid of the answer, “Richard?” she eeked out in a whimper.

He looked at her – into her eyes but didn’t say a word. His mouth was on hers and when she tried to turn her head to question him, he held her head still, his hand firmly around her neck. He was pushing against her, forcing her to back further into his office. His eyes were closed, one hand tangled in her hair, keeping her mouth on his. His other hand was moving past the waist of her yoga pants, sliding two of his fingers deep into her wet folds. When she reached up to put her hands to his belt, he pushed her away from him, against the desk. Before she could do or say anything he closed the distance between them as he loosened his belt and the button open and his zipper with it. He grabbed Kami around the waist and placed her on the desk, spreading her legs apart with his body. He was at her mouth with his, forcefully kissing her, she could feel his beard rubbing her face raw. He kissed and gnawed at her neck, her breasts, through her clothes. One hand was wrapped tight around his engorged member. The other was trying, but not quite succeeding at getting her pants down past her hips. He stopped long enough to free one of her legs from its spandex hell. He buried his head in her neck, pulled her to his chest, both of arms around her. She could feel the head of his dick on her swollen clit. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him slide along her wet slit. “Richard, please.” She barely whispered. As he guided himself into her, she pulled back a little, not prepared for how swollen his cock was. As he pushed into her, she could hear him mumble something. His arms were on either side of her, supporting both of them as Kami clung to him as he thrust in and out of her again and again. He mumbled again this time she made it out, “Mine.” Every few thrusts he would go even deeper and with his eyes closed would whisper, “Mine.” “Oh… oh Richard.” He was rocking his dick inside her, rubbing her g-spot. “Oh baby, I’m going to cum.” Hearing that, he bit down hard on her neck, causing her to arch up into him. He could feel her pussy pulsing around his cock. His final thrusts before coming were punctuated again with “Mine. Mine. Mine.” She could feel his cock spasm and his hot cum run down her ass onto the desk. She was on her back on the desk, he was bent at the waist laying on her, holding her, breathing heavy. “Richard.” “Hnn?” he grunted into her hair. She was stroking his back and kept moving under him until he opened his eyes and they were finally looking at each other. “Richard, what was that?”

She could feel his arms tense around her. “I don’t have answer.” He wasn’t going to ever mention Tom if at all possible but, especially not with his semi flaccid dick, lying between his girlfriend’s legs. “I do understand if you’re upset but I had to have you. Right away.  I…you..I’m”  “I’m yours then. Is that it?” She was trying to joke him out of whatever black mood got a hold of him, stroking his neck and shoulders through his black t-shirt. But there was no hint of humor in his eyes. “Yes, you are.” He put more of his weight on her. “Mine” “Richard, can’t you tell me?” She could tell that he was trying to control his breathing but she also felt his cock getting hard again. He pulled her so she was standing, turned her around, bent her over the desk and without one word pushed his cock deep into her sopping hole. Her cheek felt cool pressed again the desk, she closed her eyes and let out a moan. “Yes, Richard. I’m yours.” He thrust harder. “Yours.” Harder. “Yes, yours.” He shuddered into her, “Mine” and came again.

He was gently stroking her shoulders and kissing her back. “I don’t want anyone else.” He whispered in her ear, “And I don’t want you to want anything but us.” “Richard, I don’t really know where this is coming from, but I don’t want anyone or anything that’s not about us.”

“Good” He whispered in her ear, “Because I love you.” Great! Ass out, bent over a desk and he loves me!?! “Richard.” “No. I love you.” He got off her and started fixing his clothes. “And you love me, you’re just scared right now.” “No! I’m just surprised to hear you say that you love me.” She turned and sat up on the desk, not caring about all of their wetness all over. She reached out to move the hair from his eyes. “I love you, Richard.”

                For the first time since he came barging into his office, he smiled at her, “Good! Let’s get you home and cleaned up and tell Ryan the good news.” “Good news?” “That you and Ryan will be moving in with me permanently.” “Richard” “No, Kami this is how it’s going to be. No more games. No more playing house on the weekends. We’re a couple, we’re a family now. You and I are in love. And we can make it work. The three of us.” And when she tried to speak – “This is not a discussion. You can talk to Ryan, but he will agree. You. You, Kami are the scared one. Still.”

“Ok.” Defeated but ecstatic. “We can talk to Ryan. See what he says.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> 2015 LK Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> All rights reserved. 2015 LK Fiction


End file.
